


Trust

by MaybeWren



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Trust is a fickle thing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Trust

Trust is a funny thing. Some stories take none, while others take enough to fill entire oceans.

The tale of New Milo is one such story for Wilbur. He had spawned on a single cube of bedrock, only given items every thirty seconds by the sky gods. One day he was given a bucket of tropical fish that he named Milo. It may not have been the most responsible thing to store him in the furnace, but he just had to make due. Hours passed as he collected objects, slowly building his ship. He'd flick the fence gate to pass the time, staring up at the sky and his collection of banners. With time came more blocks, and with more blocks came Milo's enclosure. It was with glee that Wilbur placed Milo into the aquarium, forgetting a fatal flaw. Milo swam off the edge, never looking back.

Wilbur mourned, creating a gravestone from the blast furnace. Not long after the sky gods gave him a bucket of cod. This time Wilbur swore to do better, and he did. He managed to build a tank and expand it with time. Other pets came and went, some more tragic than others. Eventually Wilbur managed to create a cobblestone generator, and with a cobblestone generator came many more blocks. An entire section was added to his ship, including a brand new fish tank. Wilbur moved New Milo there, and from what he could tell the fish loved it. However it was lonely, way up in the sky. There weren't any other humans or fish. The sky gods decided to be merciful and gave Wilbur a command block.

Instead of using it for himself, Wilbur did something unexpected. Clutching New Milo in his bucket Wilbur input the command and felt himself disconnect. He arrived at a new world of pure sea. He could see other fish swimming on the ocean floor. Wilbur dumped New Milo into the ocean and watched as he was introduced to freedom. It was bittersweet in a way. All he had left to return to was a floating island and mule.

Only two people know the story of New Milo other than Wilbur. Philza had taken years to build trust, and he only knew it from one night of tears. With a bit of prodding Wilbur took Phil to the world and they managed to catch him. New Milo found a home in Endlantis, but that happens years in the future.

Tears streamed down Wilbur's face as he stared at the portal leading back to home. He wanted to avoid the lonely island, but it was the only place he knew. Someone put a hand on his shoulder and Wilbur jumped. He turned to see a ram hybrid staring at him, a grin on his face. Schlatt introduced himself and offered a deal. He could let Wilbur into another world, as long as he agreed to a challenge of Wilbur's choice. All he had to do was beat Schlatt. Wilbur wiped at his face with sweater covered hands and agreed. He frantically set timers as he loaded into the world. 

He and Schlatt laughed with each other as the water slowly rose. A house was built and later smashed. It was only a game to the children. One that only months later they would return to. The water was swapped for lava, and this time there was a different energy. Wilbur had grown into himself more, made other friends. Learned more about the world's other than his sky ship. He had been oblivious to the rage pouring through Schlatt. He tried to play more games, joking the entire time. It only hit Wilbur when he was pushed into the lava. Schlatt had killed him. Wilbur will respawn, but that wasn't the point. His first friend killed him for a selfish win.

Wilbur hated looking at the glow of lava and hearing the hissing bubbles.

He's not sure why he accepts another game. It was a joke, a good time between friends, but Wilbur was scared. What if Schlatt killed him once more? It had been peaceful between them, but he could never forget the crazed look in the other's eyes. It was right of him to be wary. After countless time spent laughing together Schlatt proclaimed himself the winner and disconnected. Panic welled inside of Wilbur. He was alone with a sky determined to kill him. With shaky hands Wilbur brought out his communicator and disconnected.

Despite swearing to never go back, Wilbur stands in front of the portal leading to his sky ship. He steps through and stares at the place he hadn’t been for months. It’s quite the change from always being around others. The peace should provide comfort and an escape from broken trust. 

To this day Wilbur doesn't know how Phil found him. He just remembers waking in an unfamiliar house to a piglin hybrid and winged man. He never mentions the sky ship or the challenges Schlatt would have him partake in. Wilbur's not sure if they were really friends. It’s almost humorous how much these worlds left their impact on him. He despises the sly smiles that come from those other than his family, none of them are trustworthy. All of them have gotten him hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, this and the next two I post are going to not be even reread by myself or have it's draft names changed.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
